loszan_qfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Zan-Q War Strategies
Nota: Esta página es un esbozo. Se necesita más trabajo y detalle. Note: This page is a stub. It needs more work and detail. Estrategias Generales General Strategies En general, todo el mundo debería atacar tan alto rango como sea posible sin dejar de tener la oportunidad de conseguir 3 estrellas. Esto deja el puesto más bajo miembros del clan objetivos decentes para atacar con la oportunidad de ganar más estrellas para el clan. No te olvides de atraer y destruir a las tropas del castillo del clan para que su ataque lo más eficaz posible. Cada ataque debe ser orquestada con la estrategia más eficaz para esa base. Por favor, preste atención a las peticiones hechas por la guerra y sólo dar esas tropas. Para obtener una lista completa de los diseños básicos, estrategias de ataque y más , siempre puede revisar la Furia de Clanes subreddit: http://www.reddit.com/r/clashofclans ---- In general, everyone should attack as high a rank as possible while still having a chance of getting 3 stars. This leaves lower ranked clan members decent targets to attack with the chance of earning more stars for the clan. Don't forget to lure out and destroy Clan Castle troops to make your attack as effective as possible. Each attack should be orchestrated with the most effective strategy for that base. Please pay attention to requests made for the war and only give those troops. For a comprehensive list of base layouts, attack strategies and more, you can always check out the Clash of Clans subreddit: http://www.reddit.com/r/clashofclans Aviso sobre los Ayuntamientos Note about Town Halls Corriendo el Ayuntamiento va en detrimento de las guerras de clanes. Cada ayuntamiento tiene que haber todo actualizado antes de actualizar a la siguiente nivel Ayuntamiento. Esto le da a la mejor defensa contra el ataque enemigo. Si se precipita su ayuntamiento sin actualizar adecuadamente sus muros, defensas, cuarteles y campamentos militares entonces su Ayuntamiento es más débil de lo que debe ser. Actualice sus muros, defensas, cuarteles y campamentos militares para ser tan eficaz como sea posible durante una guerra de clanes. ---- Rushing your Town Hall is detrimental to clan wars. Each Town Hall needs to have everything upgraded before upgrading to the next Town Hall level. This gives the best defense against enemy attack. If you rush your Town Hall without properly upgrading your walls, defenses, barracks and army camps then your Town Hall is weaker than it needs to be. Upgrade your walls, defenses, barracks and army camps to be as effective as possible during a clan war. Lista de solicitudes de tropas List of troop requests Arquero/Archer Gigante/Giant Globo/Balloon Mago/Wizard (Mage) Curador/Healer Dragón/Dragon Estrategias de Guerra Efectiva Effective War Strategies Gigante/Curador Giant/Healer Globo/Esbirro Balloon/Minion dragón Dragon Hog Jinete Hog Rider Bruja Witch Miscellaneous Stuff Triple Lightning vs. Air Defense What level triple lightning is needed to destroy an Air Defense (AD)? Check out the charts below to see if a triple lightning strategy will work for the attack. Note that lightning spells have 6 random shots (18 for triple lightning) in a 3.5 tile radius area (circle) while an AD is a 3x3 (square) building. In order to maximize damage, the lightning spells have to be directly on the center tile of the AD and shots can still miss it. Accounting for 1 shot per lightning missing the AD is the safest bet. The charts below give the maximum effect (18 shots hitting) and the safe bet (15 shots hitting). Due to randomness, the actual damage is most likely somewhere between maximum effect and a safe bet. Anything above the safe bet is a gamble. Conclusions: Random facts: 2 level 5 Lightning spells can kill a level 1 Air Defense; 2 level 6 Lightning spells can kill a level 3 Air Defense (only as a maximum effect, not as a safe bet).